Guide to evolving a dire pet
Introduction A dire Animal companion is an ideal offensive weapon, it deals 15% more damage than a 'normal' pet, but on the other side it has 60 Health Points less. To evolve a pet to dire, it must learn to deal damage, but it must not get used to taking damage. So the main idea is that the Pet-Master takes all the damage while the pet kills foes. The object of this guide is to Power level your pet as fast as possible. The Fast Way (Ranger, Monk) Ranger Attributes and Skills Equipment Use a Totem Axe or any single handed weapon Of Enchanting and a Protective Icon, possibly with +12 Energy and some Health, but no Armor bonus. Use only a Tamer's Mask of Superior Beast Mastery rune and some Gloves or Boots of Minor Expertise. Any armor on these two pieces is fine, even AL 70 (so you don't need to buy low-AL armor). All other armor should be removed. You will now have only 2 Pips Energy regeneration, but that's enough. If you want to spend money, you can buy a full set of armor from an Armor Crafter in the Shing Jea Monastery. This grants you more comfort in terms of energy as well its regeneration. If you like it more challenging, you can even go in with only the mask, the Totem Axe and no icon. This way, most errors will be lethal. ---- Getting to Level 15 #Enter the Elona Reach mission. #Cast Balthazar's Spirit on yourself. #Talk to the priest to get the Crystal Shard and drop it immediately. #Select yourself by pressing 'F'. #Do NOT aggro the two Minotaurs, else they may sneak up from behind and attack your pet #Run down the slope to the 'pitch', right in the group of minotaurs. DO NOT GO BACK, else the pet will be attacked. If the pet is attacked, zone out immediately. #Shortly before you attack, activate Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond. From now on, do not move, as your pet may be attacked #Use all your pet attacks, as often as possible #Keep up both enchantments and Call of Haste #When there are only a few minotaurs left, you may start running low on energy. Do not use any pet attacks except Ferocious Strike, otherwise you will not have enough Energy to keep up your enchantments. #When all minotaurs are dead, zone out and restart the mission. At Level 11, the pet should do its first evolution, to Agressive. At Level 15, the second evolution should take place, to Dire. ---- Variants Any Pet Attacks can be inserted in these Slots, but these mentioned above do probably the most damage. ---- Level 15 and On Once your pet has evolved a second time it doesn't matter how you continue to level it up to retain its evolution. So to minimize the amount of time you spend killing minotuars to level your pet further you can use this build. With this build, retribution deals damage to not one but all of the Minotuars attacking you, which makes for a quicker battle. You will have no energy regen, but you will be constantly fed energy by being hit anyway. Just proceed as normal and once you have the aggro of all the Minotuars use your spirit of Extinction. However, make sure to throw Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond on you before you put down Edge of Extinction because Spirit Bond doesn't last long and Edge of Extinction takes a few seconds to use. Eventually the Minotuars will start falling and cause a chain reaction of deaths due to Edge of Extinction giving you a lot of experience all at once. To minimize the amount of time even further, go killing Mountain Trolls outside Droknar's Forge. Run to the cave, and then aggro all the trolls. It does not matter if your pet gets slain by Trolls or Avicaris outside the cave. You need to cast Edge of Extinction before you aggro any Trolls because these beasts have Disrupting Chop. To get easier and faster to the cave, try Run as One. ---- Monk Attributes and Skills See Mo/any Spirit Bonder for further information. Follow the instructions above. The Not So Fast Way As it's not possible for all classes to tank high level foes, there are other ways. Charm a dire pet The idea is that your pet levels up while not yet charmed. To do so, start charming an animal, but cancel the action as soon at the pet gets agressive. Now run to the next Resurrection Shrine and let the pet kill you for many times, until its dire. This takes several hours. When your pet is dire, charm it. ((( Well, I have spent the past 2 hours with a level 5 Dune Lizard outside of Seekers Passage, it has killed me around 50 times and it is still level 5, Sooo, I think that this must have been changed and no longer works... Bex ))) Level your pet in Kryta Try some variation of the R/any Tank Master, you want probably some Energy Management, Healing or Armor Bonus. Another Pet Attack and some Protection or armor boost from the primary class should do well Gates of Kryta Enter the mission, you will encounter some Mergoyle Wavebreakers. Level your pet in The Northen Shiverpeaks Ice Tooth Cave Attributes and Skills These are the minimum attribute loading that you should consider. Spread any remaining attribute points across Beast Mastery for pet damage output, Wilderness Survival for self healing and Expertise in that order. Major or superior runes are ot really necessary, excepting a rune of Superior Vigor. Equipment Full Druid's Armor for energy management along with a Tamer's Mask. Any Staff with +10 or more attributes. Health or additional Staff would be most useful. Ghial's Staff +15 Energy works very well. Usage This location provides the traditional pet levelling challenge. Here you face Level 10 Minotaurs but will need to avoid any other type of creature present on the map. You can successfully level up a new pet from level 5 to level 15 so long as you minimise damage to the pet and avoid pet deaths. If your pet is receiving damage warp out of the map and reenter. The process is fairly repetitive and will take approximately 6hrs of playing. An estimate of the number of Minotaurs slain would be in the region of 250+. skill bar to be added attributes to be added screenshot to be added Additional Builds For additional builds with other class combinations, see Guide to evolving a Dire Pet/Builds. For an alternative ranger build, see R/any Tank Master Category:guides